Daughter of a Half Breed
by MyPassword
Summary: Straight forward, she is Inuyasha's daughter, and no one knows about her. Thats about to change. It has been fifty years, who wouldnt miss their dad? Sucky part is someone worse than Naraku is out there.
1. Chapter 1

As usual the goup that hunted down Naraku, were walking around the forest. The only point in it was to look from village to village with romors on the half breed demon. Everyday it was boring until they were actually head on the former human, but they were used to it.

Normally Inuyasha would be his slightly annoying self, but he seemed to be jitterish. The other had notcied, but they blew it off. If he wasn't going to say anything, than they weren't going to persue.

That was a total lie, Kagome had been bugging him all week. Her constant annoance had made him yell at her before. It was only then that she would either annoy him more or go and talk to the others.

While that was happening, the rest would just watch in the background trying to figure out why Inuyasha was more irritated than usual.

Once again Kagome was pressuring him into telling him.

" I don't see why you just won't tell us."

Kagome was, unlike Inuyasha, not yelling at him, but slightly whining. She was a bit worried about him because of his queer behavior. Its not like she was meaning to be annoying, she knew she was,but she was concerned, thats all. Inuyasha and his thick head couldn't seem to get that.

Inuyasha seemed to be at his point with dealing with her. Eight days he counted that she would continue to poke at him and get on his nerves.

" Because there's nothing to say. I'm fine, so leave me alone!"

Miroku stepped in, even though he knew it wasn't his place. He just wanted to annoy Inuyasha, merely because it was funny to watch the hanyou get angry.

" We all notice that you've been acting nervous so don't tell that there's nothing wrong."

" Yeah, Inuyasha. We know you well enough."

Shippo had jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder. Unlike Miroku, who wanted to get on his nerves, Shippo was just being nosey. He knew well enough from the hitting that he shouldn't annoy Inuyasha,but afterward Kagome was always on his side.

They had stopped on the road side to talk to Inuasha. It was annoying him that instead of continuing with their adventure, they were in the same place for the past ten minutes.

He just stuck his nose in the air and started to walk in prevous direction they were taking. Leaving the others behind, he tried to ignore them, thiugh failing he tried. The others just looked at him wondering and thinking what it could be that was annoying him.

" Perhaps it Kikyou."

Sango had suggested to Kagome.

" It's not her."

Inuyasha had yelled from the slight distance. It almost made Sango flinch on how cruel his voice had sounded.

The group stayed a few steps away from Inuyasha having the same conversation they've had for the last eight days. Whispering among themselves they tried to keep in mind about the hanyou's excelent hearing.

" Maybe a lover before Kikyou."

Of course, Miroku was the one to suggest.

" I don't see why not. He didn't say anything about Kikyou until she was revived. Well, he tried not to say anything. The same with Sesshomaru. He never tells us anything."

Kagome had stated thinking back even to the incident about his mother. Even after that he still refused to say anything about her.

" Maybe another family member."

Shippo had said to Kagome, prying off of Miroku's shoulder.

" I have been smelling someone who smelled like him. Its been all over the forest."

" Really?"

Now it was Sango's turn to get into the gossip.

Another family memebr, that made Kagome think. If it really was a family memeber like Shippo thought, then it would be a really touchy subject. It would even depress him, so maybe it really was the best to leave him alone. Kagome knew her boundaries.

" Guys, lets just leave him alone. If it's a family member, than its not going to go well when they do come. I still remember how horrible it was with Sesshomaru."

Kagome word was final, so the rest just nodded their head and murmured that they agreed.

Unknown to them, the person a couple feet in front of them, had heard every word they said. What was really making his blood boil was that they were closer to the truth than they thought.

For the last eight days, everywhere they went, he could smell her scent. She was running through the forest looking for him and he knew it. Its not like he didn't want her to be with him, its just that in the current situation, she would get hurt.

That made his skin crawl until he wanted to destroy half the forest. If Naraku found her, then it would be worse than all of his friends dying, including Kikyou. He didn't want that low life bastard even coming close to his daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

There in the middle of the forest lay a fairly young looking woman. She was tired and wasn't about to get up for anything. Except maybe food, she was glad she wasn't hungry.

What she was tired from, was running around the forest like crazy. She wanted to get his attention, so she made sure that eventually he would run into her scent. The problem was finding her, or her finding him.

It was recently that she heard about him being let go of the sacred tree, so she was more than happy to look for him. But, running around all over the land became tiring work even if she was only part human. If she met him soon, she wasn't sure if she would tell him about all the effort she put into finding him. Eventually, but she didn't want to ruin the moment between them by yelling at him about something so stupid.

She would never yell at her father, she loved him too much. Even if he tended to act like such an asshole. He was the rudest, meanest most vicious man she had ever met. He never let a joke pass by and he was always serous. It would have been nice if he would act goofy every once in a while, but he did live a hard life.

Rolling to her side she groaned. She didn't groan because she was in pain, but just for the sake of getting a good stretch. Her glowing red eyes stared at the ground. It was such a nice day out and the sun was shining brightly. It was mid day so the slight heat was making her sleepy.

The girl looked just like her so beautiful mother except for her glittering long silver hair. She adored her hair because it was just like her fathers. He was someone that she adored unlike her mother. It had grown past her thighs and was completely straight. She had always waved her air to the left so she had no bangs. It's not like she cared for them even though her father had them.

Other than the color of her hair, she didn't have any of her fathers features. Well, she did have slight claws and fangs, but they weren't much. Even her skin would never tan like his, hers was pale and beautiful. As a matter of fact, she was beautiful altogether.

Her skin didn't have any blemishes nor any wrinkles in the slightest. Her eyes were a perfect shape with gorgeous long lashes and her lips were perfectly red. What she looked like was such a joke to her because she seemed so fragile.

That was a mistake that many had taken into consideration. Her fathers stubbornness had gotten to her and her mothers amazing powers had been inherited to her. Also, the pride of being a half breed was always there. If she was going to die, so was her enemy.

Since it was such a lovely day, she was going to take a nap, but the wind started to pick up. Twitching her nose, she slowly sat up. A harsh growl had come from her throat and her face twisted with disgust. It was her fathers scent, but that wasn't what was bothering her. There were other scents as well.

Briskly, she jumped from the ground onto a tree. Remaining down wind, she followed her fathers scent. If he was with others, she wasn't going to let him cree her.

Soon she was hunched in a tree a far distance away from her father and the people he was with. Slowly she crawled a bit closer, still making sure she didn't come into view.

Carefully she observed the people who seemed to be following him. It didn't suprise her when he held an angry look, that she was used to. What she wasn't used to was watching a monk and a demon hunter follow a demon without killing it. What really caughht her attention was the girl holding a small demon boy. The clothes she was wearing was odd.

Just then the girl looked up to her. Freezing in place she tried to glared the woman down. Somehow the woman didn't notice because soon she spoke to her.

" Is something wrong?"

In a moment all heads looked at the girl in the tree. Quickly she looked to her father who held soft eyes at the her. It suprised her and made her freeze more than when the woman looked at her Why was he looking at her like that? He had never been one for soft spots.

" Yuki."

He barely said her name. It scared her. This couldn't be her father. Her father was a hard man with a lot of pride, this one seemed to be relatively care free.

Trying to gather her thoughts, she hardly replied back.

" Papa?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Papa?!"

The others cried in unison. It was Kagome who asked the question they all had on their minds.

" Since when do you have a daughter!?"

The two hanyous thought about for a moment. Both looked at each thinking the same thing. Then Yuki spat out to her.

" Since none of your business, that's when."

Kagome was taken back. Not by the girls words, that seemed to obviously come from Inuyasha, but just by the girl being there. It was bad enough that Inuyasha would run after Kikyou sometimes, but a daughter? It was too much for her.

Sangos thought were nearly the same, only she wasn't think about Kikyou. Of course, she was wondering who mother could be, so Kikyou did cross her mind.

It wasn't the mother that Miroku was thinking abut, it was the fact that Inuyasha had a kid before he did. It almost bothered him, then it made him wonder if he and Kikyou had done it.

None of this crossed Shippo and Kirara minds, they just wanted to know the girl, hoping she wasn't entirely like Inuyasha.

All stood there without saying a words for a couple of minutes until it started to creep Yuki out. Slowly she started to walk behind her papa and grasp onto his kimono.

Kagome noticed everyone of her movements. She was no longer in shock but now angry. Why didn't he ever tell them he had a daughter? Now she was pissed. Instantly the first word came to her mind.

" Sit!"

Naturally Inuyasha slammed down into the round beneath him. Since Yuki was holding onto his kimono, she fell on top of him.

Quickly she used her arms to half way hold her self up. Looking down in her father in shock, she put two and two together and glared up at the girl.

A very loud and threatening growl came from her throat. Who was this human to do something like that to her father?

Standing up, she started to walk towards the girl. Seeing what trouble she was in, Kagome started to walk backwards away from the girl.

" Leave her alone."

Yuki stopped, then turned to her father, who was sitting on the ground with his hands in his sleeves. Giving the girl one final glare, she walked back over to her father and sat down.

" Why can't I kill her?"

Yuki asked her father itching to tear at the girls throat.

" She's a friend."

Did he just say, friend? Since when did her, rude, angry, over controlling father have friends? Who would want to be friends with a half breed?

The group slowly started to walk over to where Inuyasha was sitting. Wanting to stay away from the girl, they were cautious.

When they were a few feet away from them, Yuki started growling towards them. She was trying to tell them not to come any closer, but her father smacked her in the back of the head.

" Be nice."

He demanded her. She looked at him with shock. Be nice? To humans? Everybody was set against half breeds, so how was she supposed to be nice? Just like her father she had to prove herself, or she wouldn't be left alone.

They sat in a circle just staring at the two. It was Miroku who broke the long silence and spoke up.

" So, Inuyasha. Um. How long have you had a daughter."

His daughters crude humor spoke up.

" Since the day I was born, dumbass."

Miroku was taken back the girl. Inuyasha didn't do a thing about it.

" Well, that's not the answer I was looking for. What I meant is why didn't you tell you had a daughter?"

Now Inuyasha responded.

" Narakus out there who hates me and will do anything to kill me. You think I'm going to tell a bunch of loud mouths that I have daughter?"

He had a good point, through they were slightly offended by what he said. The horrible part was that it was true.

" So now you know. Now leave it alone. And you."

He turned to his daughter.

" Go away."

" No."

It was annoying to have his daughter say no to him. She never disobeyed him, the rare times that she did, it was for a good reason.

" Why?"

" Because I haven't seen you in fifty years. I ran all over the forest for the past ten days just so you could find my scent, I had to travel like crazy just to find, and I miss you!"

It all came out in an angry out burst. It was built up annoyance from the girl, so she took it out on her father. It was true as well. She did a lot to look for her father, then he tells her to go away. Not gonna happen.

" Fine, you can be with me for a couple days, but don't let anyone else find out about you."

Yuki smiled then gave her dad a hug. Like any other time he hugged her back. The others just stared at her, not getting how Inuyasha could ever be a good father. Shippo thinking it the most.

Inuyasha looked over to the other. He pulled his daughter away.

" This is Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara."

" I don't care. I'll be gone in a couple days then never have to see these idiots again. There's no point in introducing me."

Kagome knew Inuyasha from the first day, so she knew well enough that this girl was going to act exactly like Inuyasha did. Sighing, she mentally prepared herself for the girls disliking. She hoped later she could warn the others about the girl, but seeing how she had already acted, she was pretty sure that they already knew.


	4. Chapter 4

All day Yuki had been next to Inuyasha talking to him. It had been too quiet for the other to hear them. The two hanyous were walking a while away behind them, so they couldn't hear them. They all, especially Kagome, we're so curious as to what they were talking about. All they were really talking about was the fifty years Inuyasha had missed in his daughters life.

Yuki had been on her own when he was with Kikyou so he was explaining her and what happened. Yuhad was completely annoyed that her father had trusted a human n the first place. Eventually he got to how it wasn't that bad having friends, even if they were annoying.

Soon she understood why he was with idiots and what that wierd looking girl had done to her father. Seriously, she was going to die. He evensaid that she might end up liking the group. She would be gone in a couple of days so it didn't matter.

At the moment they were going around looking for so e sign of Naraku.,he told his daughter that if they were to run into him, then she should stay out of sight. He didn't want her to get hurt. She was really annoyed by it, but she understood why.

It had been itching at Miroku all day, who was her mother? After their little family moment he had immediately shut them off and told them to get moving. He was so hesitant in asking because everytime he looked back, the two were so happy together. He was scared to change that.

Sighing he asked the others.

" Should we ask who her mother is?"

Kagome jumped in.

" Naw, let them catch up. I remember not seeing my friend for a year and being able to talk for hours. They'll be talking for days since it was fifty years."

Miroku mentally agreed with her and decided not to bring it up. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Yuki spoke loud enough for them to hear.

" Papa, do you smell that?"

The group turned around looking at the two.

" Smell what?"

Sango asked.

" Rotting corpses. Kagome, get on my back."

Great, the wierd looking girl even rode him. What a weak girl. She was supposed to be the reincarnation of Kikyou? Her dad had wierd taste.

Kagome followed his orders. Kirara took a hint and transformed as Miroku and Sango jumped on her back. Yuki waited for them to get ahead start so she wouldn't get in the way. Quietly, she followed them.

Jumping through the trees she kept the same distance away. Soon she saw them enter a village full of dead people. There she smelled something, it was retched. It was very faint, and since she was stronger than her father, she knew he couldn't smell it.

Crouching in the tree she leaned against it, carfully watching her father. Did he really care about the human village or was he just pretending to get on the girls good side? He did want the Shikon no Tama. But, what ever happened to humans being a bunch of assholes?

Looking around, each body had their heads missing with their feet cut off. Even if her father couldn't smell her, he knew she was there. Plainly, she could see him tense up. It just wasn't possible.

" Hey, monk."

Miroku turned around wondering what the girl wanted

" I keep hearing you talking about my mother. You're all wondering about her, I know it."

Her father seemed ready to kill her, but he knew that they were about to deal something far more terrifying than Naraku.

" What does of any of this have to do with your mother?"

Sango yelled at her. Yuki leaned against the tree with a smirk growing on her face.

" Well, my mother has been dead for years. And for someone reason, her scent is all over the place. So demon slayer, now would you like to know about my mother?"

Her rudness was acepted by Kagome for the moment. Even she could get a hint that something was wrong. So carefully, they all listened.

" My mother is a great goddess, who is also one of the biggest bitches in the whole world. Papa, killed her years ago and for some reason she's back from the dead. I don't know how, but she is."

Her story stopped when her father jumped from the ground and went farther into the village. He was going to look for any sign of her mother. Quickly falling from the tree, Yuki followed him. She shouted back to the others.

" I'll tell you the rest later."

The group just stared at the two hanyous as the ran off. It was a very mysterous moment, until Sango slapped Miroku. She glared at him.

" Honestly? At this time?"

" You shouldn't let down your guard, my dear, no matter what the time."

Miroku smiled as the throbbing pain started to go across his face. To him, the pain was worth the experience.


	5. Chapter 5

When Yuki caught up with her dad, she had followed him in a shrine. There was a slight disterbance to her. It was left over of the pure barrier that had obvouisly been destroyed a couple days ago.

Walking throu the oened door, she looked through seeing her dad. He was crouched on the ground looking at a woman. A priestess, she seems very powerful except for the fact that her hands had been nailed into the wall. She was sitting on the ground covered in blood and she was barely alive.

" What happened here?"

Her father asked the woman. Yuki had come inside and sat down next to her father. The woman looked up hopelessly to the two.

" What does a balf breed want to know?"

" Im going to make sure nothing else happens to snyone else. So what ehat happened?"

The woman rolled her eyes and hung her head down. It seemed as if it didnt matter anymore if it was a halfbreed talking or not. That was why Yuki hated humans, she especially didnt want her dad around some.

" I bring people back to life for a second chance. I can take on any dark preistess. I found her remains, i thought it would be good for her. I do t knw how she did it."

" that woman is my mother, and she is not a dark priestess. She is Jigoku."

Her eyes seemed to widen some, but then hung down. She was in too much pain to even pretend that she cared.

" So, mother is alive. Might as well put the poor preistess out of her misery."

Inuyasha nodded to his daughter. Gently he placed his hands around the womans neck, then pulled quickly. Her head, easily came off. Letting the head roll onto the ground, he got up and started walking to the door.

Quickly, yuki got up and followed him. The nasty stench of rotti g flesh had gotten everywhere in the seemingly dark village. Even though the warm sun was out, it still seemed so cold.

So, her mother was back. that was something interesting. Her whole life she knew who her mother was, what she looked like, and what she was; but she never remembered meeting her. No one, not even a god would remeber their birth.

It's not like she was depressed about it or happy, she was actually impassive, she just didn't want her mother to touch her father.

Looking over to her father, he had such an angry look on his face, she almost shrunk away from him. When the others caught up, they immediatly noticed Inuyasha.

" Whats wrong with the monks face?"

Yuki yelled over to them. Sango bent her eyebrows down in obvouis frustration.

" We had a little problem."

ignoring the demon slayer, inuyasha bugged in.

" We have a bigger one. You might want to sit down."

The other started to climb up the stairs. At the top Yuki had sat down, indicating to her father to sit down next to her. he just shook his head like she did something wrong. one by one they sat down next to her. Well, they tried before she started growling. Since inuyasha didn't do anything about it, they cowered away from her. Shippo the most.

" Why do you keep pushing us away?"

Shippo yelled at her. Steadily she looked down at him letting her insicts take over. Bending over she started to growl, showing she was about to pounce. her eyes glowed red, like inuyashas would. He had told her about that.

Quickly, shippo scattered behind Kagome. Of course she got angry at Yuki and Inuyasha because Yuki was worse than him, and he wasn't doing anything to stop her.

" Inuyasha, do something!"

She half heartedly whined to him.

Of course Miroku wasn't paying attention to anyone but Sango. Sango started to talk to him.

" Why do you suppose she's like that?"

Miroku quit looking at Sango and looked up to Inuyasha and Kagome fighting. While he, not so lightly, touch her butt he replied to her.

" Must be because Iuyasha is always so angry."

While she slapped him and started yelling at him, Yuki was watching her dad fighting pointlessly with some human brat.

" I'm saying you should be a better dad and not let her have your bad habits!"

Kagome didn't mean any harm but the girl did tend to be a brute and she was worried. Inuyasha had taken a huge amount of insult to her and screamed back at her.

" What the fuck do you know about raising a kid, huh! Besides you don't even know the whole story! You're nothing but some stupid girl that I unfortunately ran into!"

Like kagome, inuyasha didn't mean any harm to her, but he was so mad at her for not knowing anything he went through just to keep his daughter safe.

" SIT!"

Continuously she kept sitting him. While Sango started slapping Miroku over and over again,Sshippo seemed to have a happy glee in eyes in seeing Inuyasha like the way he was. That set off Yuki more than the crappy human wench. A simple kick sent shippo flying a couple dozen yards away.

Kagome stopped to see Shippo blaze across the dirt. Gasping horridly, she ran over to him finally giving Inuyasha a break. Slowly inuyasha got up and stared at his daughter. Quickly wrapping one arm around her, he slightly squeezed her giving her a hug.

" I'm proud of you."

He happily said. His compliment gave her a little girl smile. She leaned into her dad and took in a big breath of his scent, until Sango butted in.

" Inuyasha don't you think you were a bit hard on Kagome?"

Yuki really just didn't like them constantly interrupting her father-daughter moments quickly she turned to face the demon slayer and screamed at her.

" Piss off you over masculine baby maker!"

Kagome had run back and had heard what Yuki said.

" Inuyasha-

Yuki interrupted her.

" I can't stand you stupid humans anymore. For fucks sake why don't you guys ever get along?"

Afterward she jumped away, faster than what Inyasha could ever do. Inuyasha watched as she ran away.

" Great now I gotta go find her."

He mubled as he started to chase after her, leaving the others behind.


End file.
